


Orion

by artisticpear



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Vox Populi, Fluff, Let Dale be happy for just this once, Mutual Pining, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Dale and Skylar stargaze and just talk. some fluff if you will,,
Relationships: Skylar Stevens/Dale Turner
Kudos: 1





	Orion

Dale opens the door to the Stevens’ house. He had been staying there for a while after Gracie’s passing. Skylar even lent him some of her father’s clothes after the fire at the trailer park. Skylar passed through the main hallway, stopping when she noticed the curly haired boy entering. “Hey, Dale.”

“Hey.” He smiled. “What’s up?”

“Um, not much- it's completely trivial- but i put up a small christmas tree. I just thought maybe we needed something.. normal.” She chuckles lightly. 

“Is it Christmas already?” Dale asks, receiving a nod from the blonde in front of him, followed by being dragged off towards where he figured the tree was. And he was right. It was one of those trees that was barely knee level, but it did the job.

“Yknow,” Skylar pauses. “If none of this had happened, you wouldn’t be standing here with me, looking at this sad little tree.”

“Yeah..” 

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” She smiles, Dale looks down, eventually cracking a grin. 

“I’m glad.” He looks at her, “,,the stars are out tonight.” he pauses, “Do you wanna watch them on the roof?” 

“Sure.” She smiles. “Let me grab a jacket.” He nods and waits as she grabs her coat off of the back of the couch. Upstairs in Skylar’s room was a window that granted access to the roof. Dale was positive that wasn't it's intention, but it worked. Skylar sat on the roof and patted the spot beside her. “Sit.” Dale sits and it's silent for a moment. 

“Orion’s out tonight.” Dale says, earning a surprised glance from Skylar. 

“You know constellations?” She asked, smiling. 

“A few.” He smiled back ever so slightly. “I used to hang out with the Greens and the Richmonds when I was younger, so Bonnie and Gail taught me a few. Orion, the dippers, Ursa Major and Minor.. A few zodiac signs. I don't remember a lot of them though.” 

“I know most of the zodiac signs, my mom was big into horoscopes.” He nods, “I think that’s cool. No one really knows constellations anymore.” 

“Yeah.” He looks back up to the sky. Months ago he couldn't see the stars from his house, if he ever attempted to with the hours he took at Gracie’s to help keep their lights on. And the sheer amount of light pollution just covered them up.

“Thank you.” Skylar said quietly.

“What?” Dale shook out of his thoughts and looked at her. 

“Thank you.” She smiles, “It would’ve been boring without you.. I’m glad you stayed.” 

“I’m glad I stayed too.” She scoots closer and leans her head onto his shoulder. They stayed like that until Skylar urged him to go back inside since it was cold. It was nice, even if it was only for a moment.


End file.
